Blood and Lust
by xXMarieMassacreXx
Summary: Vergil, a son of Sparda, was raised by the Vampire King, Kagan. When the young half demon turns 18, the vampire thinks it's time for the boy to earn his keep by helping him create a vampire/demon army. To do so, Vergil must mate with Kagan's daughter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of Devil May Cry or BloodRayne.**

**Author's Note: This story is also on my page at ********.com/The Whisper In The Dark** so please don't think I am copying from another writer.

* * *

**Prologue**

Sparda, the Dark Knight, was once the Demon Emperor's most loyal demons. Until one day, he suddenly had a change in heart, he wanted to protect mankind. He went against his fellow demons, fighting of the Mundus's armies until they were diminished to nothing. Then, Sparda went up against the Dark Prince himself. Sparda won the battle and with that, he sent Mundus and his armies back to the Demon Realm where they all belonged. To seal the gateway to Hell, the Dark Knight used his own blood and the blood of a mortal priestess along with his powerful sword and an enchanted amulet. This together helped him seal the gateway between the human and demon worlds.

Temen-ni-gru was a large tower, the opening to the demon world was kept underground so that no one could re-open the Hell Gate. In addition, Sparda kept the gatekeepers imprisoned in the tower as well. It is unsaid what the Dark Knight proceeded with after defeating the Demon King, only that he reigned over the humans before vanishing after sometime.

Later on into the twentieth century, Sparda returned mysteriously from the Demon World and met a human female named Eva. Although they were a very strange couple indeed, they fell in love. The Dark Knight impregnated his beloved wife who bore him twin sons, Vergil and Dante. When the two brothers were a little older - maybe seven or eight - their loving mother was murdered by demons from Mundus's army. Though Dante was much closer to their mother than Vergil, it took tole on the oldest son just as deeply as his little brother.

With their demon father gone, the twins were raised separately. The oldest, Vergil, was taken in by a strange man named Kagan, the Vampire King. The boy was slightly afraid of this mysterious man, but he never had much to worry about. Kagan was far too busy to raise a child, therefor, he had his servants to look after his adopted son. The vampire wouldn't have interest in the half demon child until he was older and much stronger. Until then, he didn't want to be bothered by him, so he gave him anything he wanted to keep him off his nerves.

It wasn't long before Kagan started Vergil's very intense training. As a mere teenager, the demon boy was taught to kill. The Vampire King had his own servants to fight the boy until he slaughtered them. Kagan could see Sparda when he looked at the boy who was quickly turning into a man. His killer instincts gave him power that strengthened his demon side greatly. Of course, Vergil knew he was different. It wasn't as clear to him until he actually triggered into his demon form the first time.

The feeling was amazing, yet extremely terrifying. When he went to Kagan for help, the vampire simply told the son of Sparda that he should be grateful of the power he'd gained. This was what had turned Vergil into a power hungry monster.

When the half demon turned eighteen and was officially a man, Kagan was more than ready to put him to use. The king had kept a hidden laboratory in the basement of his mansion where he'd been keeping a secret. His plan was to create an army of fully-bred vampires, only stronger than your average vampire. He wanted to create a hybrid species between vampires and demons, but he would need a powerful demon to do it. That is where Vergil came in and this is how it began.


	2. Cruel Intentions

Vergil was sitting on the victorian-styled couch in his room which was fit for a gothic king. He was reading The Devine Comedy, a book he'd several times before. The book wasn't really what interested him, it was the deceased Author's name. Dante. The name brought back the image of his identical twin, the same silver-colored hair and pale, blue eyes that they'd gained from their father. He hadn't seen his brother since their mother had died. It was never a pleasant thing to remember, but the young demon couldn't help but wonder where his brother was and how he had been.

A sudden knock on the door nearly startled the boy. He automatically straightened up and put the book aside. "Come in." He responded in his usual stiff voice.

The dark, wooden door creeked open and a tall, darkly-dressed figure stepped inside. Vergil's demon side allowed him to identify the scents of people. He breathed in, inhaling a rich scent. He recognized the Vampire King's scent quickly.

"Kagan." He greeted his guardian, looking up at the tall, black-haired man. The vampire kept his bright green eyes to the marble floor as he approached the sofa. He stopped in front of the half demon, waiting for a moment before raising his head, meeting the boy's gaze.

"Come. There is something I want to show you." The king said, his elegant voice flowing from his pale lips. Vergil's brows raised, creasing his forehead from his curious expression.

"What would that be?" The young man asked, a hint a caution in his voice. Though he had lived most of his life with the king, he hardly trusted him, knowing the creature that he was.

The vampire's lips curled back into a grin, revealing his white teeth along with his fangs where his canine teeth should have been. "Something very important, and it is time that you earned your keep, young one." Kagan spoke as if the silver-haired demon boy in front of him was a mere child. Although, the boy was a child - a baby - if he were to be compared to Kagan's life span.

Vergil seemed doubtful of this sudden urgency to see whatever it was Kagan had to show him. However, he stood up from his seat on his sofa. Standing at six and a half feet tall, nearly three inches taller than his guardian who began to walk out of the room. Vergil's room was in the east wing of the two-story mansion, Kagan led his adopted son across the gothic-victorian hallway toward the west wing. The half demon felt puzzeled. He wasn't sure what there was for him to see in the west wing. All that was there was Kagan's study and the vampire's master bedroom. Any how, he continued to follow him.

They proceeded to the west wing until they entered the Vampire King's study. It was a well-sized, rectangular room with book shelves on the wall left of the door. The rest of the room consisted of a dark-wooded desk and priceless artifacts from vases to Roman statues. The right wall of the study was bare other than the elegantly carved paneling. Kagan walked exactly toward that wall. Extremely curious, Vergil followed him.

"It's a wall." The young one said blankly, beginning to feel uninterested. The vampire grinned brightly again as he pressed his hand into a square panel in the wall which clicked inwards and suddenly part of the wall slid back, making a doorway to another part of the mansion. The demon boy peeked in to see a winding staircase leading downwards, possible underneath the rest of the large house.

"Would you like to go first?" Kagan asked, again his graceful voice seemed to form around the words with his acient accent. Vergil drew himself back, standing up-right again. His face was frozen until a blank expression, cold and emotionless.

"Age before beauty." The half demon began with a slight smirk forming at the corner of his mouth. "Is that not the way it goes?" He finished, his smirk disappearing and going back into it's frozen form. The vampire wasn't fond of such rude remarks, but Vergil was vital to his plan, he'd have to overlook the boy's lack of manners. The dark-haired man forced a polite smile and led the way down the marble stairway. There were dim light blubs mounted on the stone wall, trailing the stairs, other than that it was dark.

When the reached the bottom, there was only a steel door with a small, plexiglass window like the ones you would find in an insane asylum. Two guards stood between the it. The demon watched Kagan as he pulled a large key ring from the pocket of his black leather coat. The vampire flipped through several keys until he came to a small silver one and placed it in the lock and gave it a twist, unlocking the steel door. Kagan stepped in and held the door open for Vergil to come through. The boy had a feeling of nervousness at this point, but walked into the door way without a word.

The steel door had led into a room - a bit bigger than the king's study - that literally gave Vergil goosebumps. It was what you would inspect inside a hospital ran by sinister doctors. On the left wall from the door was a counter top with many sergical devices, most of them looked as if they were made for torture. The wall north of the door was like the security base of the basement area. Monitors and panels to lights and doors covered that whole section of the room. Then, there was something that had caught Vergil's eye the moment he saw this place. A steel, operating table was standing in the middle of the room. Chains were welded to each corner of the table with thick cuffs on their ends. The demon turned to Kagan with a very cautious look.

"This is my lab." Kagan told the boy, feeling his eyes looking at him. The Vampire King walked into the room and stood against the same wall as the door, his arms folded across his chest. "However, I brought you here for something else." He finished, giving Vergil a bit of reassurance.

"And what would that be?" The demon boy asked, finally taking a step from the door way and fully entering Kagan's lab. The vampire gave another wicked grin, revealing his fangs as he did.

Kagan went to the open door again and muttered something to the guards that Vergil couldn't hear. As the vampire returned to his place by the wall, the two guards came into the room and went to a door on the east wall that the demon hadn't noticed at the time. They unchained the door and went inside, closing it behind them.

The vampire waited patiently as the moments passed, but Vergil was well-past anxious. He didn't understand what they were doing that would take so long. Suddenly, there were muffled sounds coming from the room the guards had went into, they were alomst like screams. The demon tensed his whole body and turned toward his guardian who was still standing just as contently as if he couldn't hear a thing.

Finally, the door opened again and the guards came out. They had a girl by her arms, dragging her towards the table. Her long, black hair swooshed around her as she attempted to break free of the guards' hold, without success. They managed to get her to the table and place the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. Once they had her completely secured, the two men left the lab to continue guarding the door.

Vergil breathed in her scent, realizing that she was a vampire. He watched the female with uncaring eyes as she desperately tried to break the chains.

"Quite a beauty, isn't she?" Kagan whispered. He walked toward the table, Vergil was uncertain of what to do and so he remained where he was. The Vampire King looked over the girl as if he was proud of himself for her being there. He placed his hand on her forehead, sliding it back along her black hair. The demon boy just watched for a few moments, curious and cautious at the same time.

"Come." The male vampire told Vergil, motioning with his other hand to come forward. Vergil hesitated for a second before finally giving in and walking to the steel table. "She's not going to bite you." The king added when the silver-haired boy was at his sided. The girl chained to the table gave Vergil a threatening look and made a snarling noise at the two of them.

"What was the point in me being here?" Vergil asked, trying to ignore the female vampire.

"You're a son of Sparda, meaning that you will be one of the most power demons." Kagan began. The half demon knew this already. "My dream is to create an army of vampires, only vampires that are much stronger. I want my army to be half demon as well." The vampire stopped for a moment for Vergil's reaction. The boy only stood there, staring at the wall ahead of them on the opposite side of the room.

"My daughter, Church, is going to be the mother of my army." Kagan said while looking down at the girl who was gritting her teeth at him. Vergil looked down at her as well, surprised that the king would be cruel enough to do this to his daughter against her will. "And hopefully, you will agree to being the father." The Vampire King stopped again.

"You want me to..." The demon trailed of, almost too shocked to continue talking.

"Mate with her." Kagan finished for him. "Yes, I do." Confirming his request. The boy's legs felt numb and his heart beat quickened. He'd never mated with anyone before, especially a vampire.

"Can't you ask someone else?" Vergil asked, trying to get out of the ordeal. The elder vampire shook his head, looking up at his adopted son.

"There are no other demons I know, especially not with your power. Vergil, just imagine the strength we would have with this army. You'd be the most power demon in history, you would exceed your father." Kagan urged, trying to persuade the demon. When the boy heard this, he thought about it for a long moment. He wanted power, but he wasn't sure if it was worth raping a girl. Rape was something he thought was shameful for anyone to committ.

"I may have to think about it."The boy said after a few minutes of thinking.

"If you're worried about being in danger of her, you shouldn't. These chains don't break easily, especialy with someone as young as Church."The Vampire King explained looking down at his daughter again. She had her lips pulled back, making a low growling noise.

"How old is she?"Vergil asked, his eyes going over the female's body. The short, hospital gown she was wearing came up to her thigh, leaving her pale legs bare. She was surprisingly beautiful, Vergil didn't think of many women as appealing.

"She's nineteen. Although, since she was born a vampire she stopped aging when she turned eighteen." The king answered. This shocked the half demon. The female was two years older than he was, though he wasn't sure if it counted after she turned eighteen. Anyhow, she was still didn't say anything else. "I'll leave you alone with her for a while, I'm sure you can find your way out."Kagan said, walking to the door. When he left the room, Vergil stayed still for a moment. He was very unsure of what to do. It was clear that the female didn't want this, but Kagan wanted the power no matter what the cost was. However, this decision was all up to Vergil.


End file.
